


I Always Believed in Futures

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x22, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Kurt und Blaine unterhalten sich über New York. Blaine hat weiterhin ein ziemlich schlechtes Timing und Kurt profitiert davon.spieltvor2x22 'New York'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Always Believed In Futures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255215) by [robotsfighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsfighting/pseuds/robotsfighting). 



> Als er mit Rachel in New York bei Tiffany's frühstückt, eröffnet sie ihm, dass sie in New York aufs College gehen wird. Kurts Antwort: _"Ich mache das ganz genau so. Und der liebe Blaine ist auch mit an Bord."_ Hier ist das Gespräch, bei dem die beiden das beschlossen haben.

 

 

Mercedes war irgendwann zwischen _Roxanne_ und _The Show Must Go On_ eingeschlafen. Kurt verharrte auf seinem Platz auf dem Sofa, an ihre Seite geschmiegt und lächelte, als im ansonsten dunklen Wohnzimmer, der Abspann über den Bildschirm flackerte. In dem schummrigen Licht sah er ihrer beider Hände ineinander verschränkt auf ihrem Knie liegen. Die Uhr am DVD Player neben dem Fernseher zeigte 00:50 an; offensichtlich konnte noch nicht einmal _Moulin Rouge!_ Mercedes länger als bis halb eins wachhalten. Das Mädel legte Wert auf seinen Schönheitsschlaf.

Kurt störte es nicht. Er kuschelte sich noch ein wenig näher an sie heran, legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter und ließ die Augen zufallen. Er genoß ihre Wärme und die leisen zufriedenen Seufzer, die sie von sich gab, während sie sich fest an ihn lehnte. Das war _schön_. Mit Mercedes zu kuscheln und traurige Filme anzuschauen. Einfach auf der Couch einzuschlafen und am nächsten Morgen von Mercedes' Mutter mit Frühstück geweckt zu werden, während sie über ihren Anblick – in Pyjamas gekleidet wie zwei Neunjährige – liebevoll lächelte. Das hatte er so sehr vermisst, als er auf der Dalton gewesen war. Die Nächte mit den Warblers durchzumachen, war nicht dasselbe wie ein Mädelsabend, selbst wenn die Warblers ein minimal besseres Gespür für persönliche Grenzen gehabt hätten.

Die Tatsache, dass er _das hier_ am allermeisten vermisst hat, diese Körperlichkeit, war irgendwie erschreckend. Noch zu Beginn seines zweiten HighSchooljahres hätte eine Berührung Kurt erstarren, zurückweichen, die Arme überkreuzen, vielleicht sogar die Flucht ergreifen lassen. Es war ein Beleg dafür, wie sehr sich die Dinge verändert hatten, dass es ihm ein Gefühl der Behaglichkeit und Geborgenheit schenkte, hier mit geschlossenen Augen dicht bei Mercedes in ihrem Schlafanzug-Einteiler zu liegen.

Auf der Ottomane klingelte sein Handy. Er öffnete ein Auge, halb belustigt über die Unterbrechung, halb aufgeregt, weil er wahrscheinlich wusste, wer das war. Er versuchte, sich möglichst wenig zu bewegen, streckte langsam den Arm aus und zog das Handy mit den Fingerspitzen etwas näher heran, damit er es ergreifen und nachsehen konnte.

 

Von Blaine:

_Ich geh' schlafen. Gute Nacht <3_

 

Er lächelte. Dann überlegte er; Mercedes hatte sich nicht gerührt, als das Telefon losgegangen war. Sie war also wahrscheinlich so hinüber, dass er es wagen konnte, ohne sie zu wecken. Langsam – _sehr langsam –_ setzte er sich auf und rückte ein Stückchen von ihr weg. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Vorsichtig erhob er sich, und als immer noch nichts geschah, atmete er erleichtert auf und schlich sich mit winzigen Schritten aus dem Wohnzimmer, durchs Esszimmer in die Küche. Sie war nur von dem schwachen Licht über dem Herd beleuchtet. Kurt stand mitten im Raum auf den kalten Fliesen und drückte _Blaine <3_ auf seiner Kontaktliste.

Es klingelte nur einmal, bevor Blaine ranging. "Hallo", er klang freudig überrascht. "Ich dachte, du wärst heute Nacht bei Mercedes."

"Das bin ich auch", sagte Kurt. Er lehnte sich an die Arbeitsplatte und sah auf die schwarz-weißen Fliesen hinab. "Sie ist schon vor einer Weile eingeschlafen. Selbst Ewan McGregor kann sie nicht so spät noch wach halten."

"Das ist wahre Hingabe an den Schlaf."

"Was machst du?" fragte Kurt. Das Licht über dem Herd warf die Schatten der kleinen Salz-und- Pfefferstreuer, die dort standen, auf den Boden und er starrte auf ihre lang gestreckten Umrisse. Sie sahen aus wie große dünne Monster.

"Ich mache mich fertig für's Bett", sagte Blaine. "Unterhalte mich mit dir. Stehe mitten in meinem Zimmer und suche das T-Shirt, dass ich noch vor zwei Minuten in der Hand hatte. Was machst du?"

Kurt grinste. "Ich stehe im Dunkeln in Mercedes' Küche, unterhalte mich mit dir und stelle mir vor, wie du mit freiem Oberkörper mitten in deinem Zimmer stehst."

Blaine lachte. "Ich würde dich ja fragen, was _du_ anhast, aber, naja. Mercedes' Küche." Kurt hörte ein Geräusch am anderen Ende der Leitung, als würde Blaine irgendetwas durchwühlen und er antwortete nicht, denn etwas steckte in seiner Kehle quer und machte es ihm schwer, zu atmen, weil Blaine gerade ganz eindeutig, so eben nebenbei, eine Bemerkung über Telefonsex hatte fallen lassen. Er hörte, dass Blaine sein Zögern bemerkte, denn die Geräusche hörten auf. Es herrschte einen Moment Schweigen. "Tut mir leid", sagte Blaine und er klang wirklich bedauernd. "War das zu viel?"

Kurt räusperte sich und zwinkerte. "Nein", sagte er leichthin – vielleicht eine Tonlage zu hoch – "aber du könntest wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich was damit anfangen. Flanell-Pyjamahosen und ein T-Shirt. Nichts wirklich reizvolles."

Er konnte Blaines Lächeln am anderen Ende geradezu _hören_. "Wenn ich dir etwas gestehe, versprichst du mir, nicht aufzulegen?"

"Das kommt darauf an", sagt Kurt und sah nach unten, wo die zu langen, ungesäumten Umschläge seiner Schlafanzughose seine Füße umspielten. "Du kannst es versuchen."

"Ich stelle mir dich grade im Schlafanzug vor", sagte Blaine, "und es ist absolut anbetungswürdig."

"Stimmung offiziell im Eimer", sagte Kurt zur Zimmerdecke gewandt. "Und der Baby-Pinguin feiert sein Comeback."

"Du warst nie ein Baby-Pinguin", säuselte Blaine.

"Diesmal rede ich von _dir_."

Blaine gab ein leises _uff_ von sich, begleitet vom Quietschen seiner Matratze, und Kurt wusste, dass er sich gerade auf sein Bett hatte fallen lassen. "Ich vermisse dich", sagte Blaine. "Habe ich das in letzter Zeit schon mal erwähnt?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Kurt nachdenklich. Er lehnte sich weiter nach hinten auf die Anrichte und stütze den Ellbogen auf die Marmorplatte. "Lass mich all deine 50 Textnachrichten von heute durchsehen."

"Dann habe ich dich heute wohl sehr vermisst."

"Du scheinst mich _jeden_ Tag sehr zu vermissen", sagte Kurt grinsend. "Mein Dad wird dich umbringen."

"Deine SMS sind unbegrenzt kostenlos. Und außerdem liebt mich dein Dad."

Kurt zuckte die Schultern. "Tja, aber mich liebt er mehr. Tut mir leid. Ich gewinne."

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile. Kurt hörte dem Wind zu, der draußen durch die Bäume rauschte und die Glasschiebetür klappern ließ. Er liebte Mercedes' Haus. Es war immer ruhig, und alles war irgendwie warm und angenehm. Es passte zu ihr und ihrer Familie, so wie Kurts Haus zu seiner Familie passte. ( _Familie_. Es klang immer noch so beispiellos und wichtig wie am Tag der Hochzeit, aber es wurde mehr und mehr Wirklichkeit.) Manchmal flüchtete er sich gern hierher, denn Carole und Finn waren laut, wo Burt und Kurt immer eher leise gewesen waren, und es war schön, im Haus eines Einzelkindes zu sein, wo es keine Streitereien gab und alles irgendwie leicht und schön war. Ganz gleich wie sehr er Finn auch liebte (und er liebte ihn – ehrlich – es war ihm ganz unerwartet bewusst geworden und hatte ihn fast ein wenig erschreckt), aber manchmal vermisste er es, der alleinige Mittelpunkt seiner kleinen Welt zu sein.

Er dachte an Mercedes, die immer noch warm und anschmiegsam auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer lag, und lächelte, denn er wusste, dass er zurück zu ihr gehen und sich wieder an sie kuscheln konnte. Aber Blaine war alleine in seinem Zimmer in seinem stillen Haus und er tat Kurt deswegen ein bisschen leid.

"Was ist jetzt morgen? Kommst du zu mir?" fragte Kurt und trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Marmorplatte neben sich.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Blaine unschlüssig. "Die Hälfte unseres Gespräches hast du dich über mich lustig gemacht."

"Ja, weil das ja so ungewöhnlich ist."

Er hörte Blaine leise lachen. Dann war da wieder nur gedankenschweres Schweigen und Kurt fühlte, wie sich seine Augenbrauen sorgenvoll zusammenzogen. Es fühlte sich schwerwiegender an als sonst. Er hörte, wie Blaine tief ein und wieder ausatmete. "Kurt", sagte er plötzlich leise. "Ich habe heute über etwas nachgedacht – ehrlich gesagt, schon seit einer ganzen Weile, aber – heute." Er hielt inne. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut ist, am Telefon darüber zu sprechen."

Kurts Finger spannten sich um die Kante der Arbeitsplatte. "Ist es was Schlimmes?"

"Ich – ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt noch nicht."

Kurt schloss die Augen. "Also, nachdem ich jetzt so langsam Panik schiebe, können wir es genauso gut am Telefon besprechen."

"Kurt, nein, keine Panik! .... Wir können morgen darüber reden, es ist schon gut ...."

"Blaine", schnitt Kurt ihm das Wort ab. "Wenn wir nicht jetzt gleich darüber reden, dann werde ich die ganze Nacht hier in der Küche sitzen und mich fragen, worum es geht, und der Schlafmangel wird sowohl meiner Haut, als auch meinem Verstand schaden." Er schnaufte tief aus. "Worüber hast du nachgedacht?"

Blaine schwieg für einen Augenblick. "Ich hab für diese Sachen ein wirklich schlechtes Timing."

Kurt seufzte. "Das kann man wohl sagen."

"Okay", sagte Blaine. "Okay. Hör zu." Kurt hörte wieder die wischenden Geräusche und stellte sich vor, wie Blaine sich auf seinem Bett aufsetzte und mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil lehnte. Wichtige Besprechungen konnte Blaine nicht in relaxter Position führen. In der Beziehung hatte er irgendwie einen Spleen; er behandelte Auseinandersetzungen oder bedeutsame Gespräche, als wären es geschäftliche Besprechungen – von Angesicht zu Angesicht, in aufrechter Position. "Dein elftes Schuljahr ist bald zu Ende und alle fangen an, vom College zu reden, und ich hab mich in letzter Zeit gefragt – wo du hingehen willst. Und, wo ich hingehen will."

Kurt schluckte. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann hatte er alles daran gesetzt, _nicht_ darüber nachzudenken, denn es machte ihm irgendwie Angst.

"Ich weiß nicht – weiß nicht, wie ich dich fragen soll. Was du vorhast, von wegen College und so."

Kurt sagte schwach. "Was hast _du_ denn so vor."

"Egal wie, es wird nichts ändern!" antwortete Blaine schnell und bestimmt, mit genügend Überzeugung, um Kurt für einen Moment aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. "Es ist mir egal, ob du ein College auf dem Mond besuchen wirst. Ich will das hier, mit dir. Wenn es weit weg ist, dann werden wir das hinkriegen."

"Blaine", murmelte Kurt. Er starrte auf den Fußboden und versuchte, wieder normal zu atmen. "Wir gehen jetzt gerade erst zwei Monate miteinander."

"Du liegst mir aber schon viel länger am Herzen", sagte Blaine leise. "Du bist schon seit über einem halben Jahr mein bester Freund."

Das berührte Kurt ganz tief drinnen. Er ließ sich, den Rücken an das glatte Holz des Küchenschranks gedrückt, langsam auf den Fußboden sinken und streckte die Beine lang vor sich aus. _Du bist schon seit über einem halben Jahr mein bester Freund_ . Wenn man sich die Durchschnitts-HighSchool-Romanze betrachtete, dann erforderte d ie – über das Tragen der Bücher von einem zum nächsten Klassensaal hinaus – nicht notwendigerweise viel emotionale Intimität. Aber der beste Freund zu sein. Da regte sich ein Glücksgefühl in Kurt, weil Blaine das einfach so _gesagt_ hatte, denn es entsprach so sehr der Wahrheit – wie sie zueinander standen, was sie einander bedeuteten, all das Vertrauen und die Verbundenheit – aber er konnte es doch noch nicht wirklich glauben.

"Ich würde dir diese Frage auch stellen, wenn wir nicht miteinander gehen würden", murmelte Blaine.

Kurt ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen den Schrank fallen und sah zur Decke. "So sehr ich es mir auch wünschen würde ..... aber ich will nicht, dass wir, dem anderen zuliebe, unsere Pläne über den Haufen werfen."

Blaine gab ein zynisches Lachen von sich. "Das verstehe ich. Glaub mir. Wir – ich will unsere Beziehung jetzt nicht kleinreden, wenn ich das sage, Kurt, ich schwöre, aber – wir sind noch wirklich jung." Er machte eine Pause. "Jetzt höre ich mich an wie mein Vater. Aber ich verstehe, warum es schlecht für uns wäre, wenn wir ......." Er seufzte. "Oh, Gott."

Kurt lächelte unglücklich. "Und ich dachte schon, du wärst ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker." Er war mit seinen siebzehn Jahren einfach noch zu jung für solch schwerwiegende Probleme.

"Kurt", sagte Blaine leise. Er holte tief Luft, als müsste er um Fassung ringen. "Wohin willst du aufs College gehen?"

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Augen fest zu. "New York", flüsterte er. " [FIT](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fashion_Institute_of_Technology) . Julliard. Eins von beiden. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte ein sehr, sehr langes Schweigen. Kurt fühlte wie sein Magen immer tiefer in seinen Eingeweiden versank, und sein Herz gleich hinterher. Sie würden es irgendwie schaffen. Das war einfach nur ein weiteres Hindernis, etwas, das sie überwinden würden. Alles würde gut werden. Es würde ....

"Kurt", sagt Blaine wieder und klang fast so, als würde ihm die Luft wegbleiben, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt. "Wirklich?"

Kurt schniefte. "Ja."

Eine neue Pause. Dann sagte Blaine sehr, sehr leise, "Ich bedauere es irgendwie, dass ich dich zuerst gefragt habe."

"Warum?"

"Ich – ich weiß nicht, ob du mir jetzt meine Antwort noch glauben wirst."

Kurt setzte sich aufrechter hin. "Blaine", hauchte er. "Wohin willst du aufs College gehen?"

Blaines Atem knisterte durch den Hörer. "NYU", sagte er benommen. "New York. Ich will nach – New York."

Sie schwiegen beide. Vor Kurts Füßen ruhten die Schatten der Salz-und-Pfeffer-Streuer immer noch auf den Fliesen; der Wind tobte immer noch in Böen ums Haus und schüttelte die Baumkronen. Die Uhr der Mikrowelle sprang auf die nächste Minute um.

"Du hast dir das nicht gerade eben erst ausgedacht?" fragte Kurt.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht", flüsterte Blaine.

"Blaine."

"Ich weiß!" sagte Blaine und Kurt konnte hören, wie er anfing, wie verrückt zu grinsen, nachdem der Schock einem unvergleichlichen Glücksgefühl gewichen war, das Kurt ganz genauso spürte. "Oh, mein Gott, Kurt, oh, mein Gott...."

"Ich hatte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass unser Gespräch so eine Wendung nehmen würde", flüsterte Kurt schwach.

"New York!" schrie Blaine fast . "Du würdest großartig an die FIT passen _oder_ an die Julliard, Kurt, du bist so talentiert ...."

"Warum die NYU?" fragte Kurt, übers ganze Gesicht grinsend, während sein Herz wieder auf seinen alten Platz hochschwebte. "Warum New York? Für dich?"

"Ich liebe diese Stadt", sagte Blaine voller Ernst. "Ich habe schon immer dort leben wollen. Ich bin einmal dort gewesen, als ich vierzehn war, und – Kurt, diese Stadt. Ich habe mich noch nie irgendwo so dazugehörig gefühlt. Es war einfach – einfach _alles_ dort _,_ und die NYU ist eine großartige Schule. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, was ich dort machen will, aber das kann ich dort genauso gut herausfinden wie anderswo."

Kurt lachte. "Ich kann es wirklich kaum glauben."

"Warum du?" fragte Blaine, in neugierigem Ton. "Warum New York?"

Kurt ließ einen langen melodischen Seufzer hören. "Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie du das fragen kannst."

Er hörte, wie Blaine lachte. "Broadway, Kultur, Mode ....."

"Freiheit", ergänzte Kurt. "Dort kann ich sein, wer ich sein will – mit einer sehr viel geringeren Chance, deswegen in einen Müllcontainer geworfen zu werden." Er hielt inne und blinzelte. "Und ich werde das alles mit _dir_ erleben." Die Stimme versagte ihm, als ihm die Bedeutung all dessen klar zu werden begann.

"Kurt", murmelte Blaine glücklich. "Ich werde dich im Central Park an der Hand halten. Ich werde dich mitten auf dem Times Square küssen können."

Kurt spürte, wie im die Hitze vom Haaransatz in den Nacken kroch. Es fühlte sich kindisch an, so zu reden, aber es könnte wirklich wahr werden, eines Tages – eines Tages, _bald_ , und das war einfach Wahnsinn. Wenn sie zusammenblieben – und Kurt hatte ein Gefühl, als würden sie – dann könnten sie das wirklich miteinander erleben, all diese Dinge miteinander teilen, die Kurt plötzlich in den Sinn kamen: eine Wohnung auf halbem Weg zwischen ihren jeweiligen Colleges, Rendezvous, Lieblingsplätze, die sie gemeinsam entdecken würden. Es war, als würde ein Traum sehr langsam wahr werden und er konnte endlich alle Zweifel beiseite schieben, denn es hörte sich plötz l ich so einfach an, dass sie zusammen bleiben könnten. Dass sie _zusammen bleiben_ konnten.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du so ein schreckliches Timing hast, wenn es um solche Gespräche geht", sagte Kurt grinsend.

"Ich auch", lachte Blaine. "Obwohl ich mir wünschte, wir hätten persönlich miteinander gesprochen, dann könnte ich dich jetzt nämlich küssen."

Kurt lächelte. Er umfasste mit seiner freien Hand die Kante der Arbeitsfläche und zog sich auf die Füße. "Morgen", sagte er. "Ich werde mich morgen noch genauso darüber freuen."

"Ich auch", murmelte Blaine. Dann gähnte er.

"Langweile ich dich?" fragte Kurt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Nein, tut mir leid. Langer Tag", sagte Blaine. "Aber ein guter Abschluss."

"Das würde ich auch sagen." Die Uhr der Mikrowelle zeigte 1:23 an und Kurt seufzte. "Geh ins Bett. Ich versuche, Mercedes zu überzeugen, dass ihr Bett bequemer ist als das Sofa."

Noch ein Gähnen. "Dann wünsch ich dir viel Glück dabei."

Kurt lachte. "Gute Nacht, Blaine", murmelte er leise und hielt das Telefon mit beiden Händen fest umschlossen.

Blaine machte einen süßen kleinen Seufzer, der Kurt durch und durch ging. "Gute Nacht, Kurt."

Kurt wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann nahm er das Telefon vom Ohr und beendete den Anruf. Sein Hintergrundbild erschien auf dem Display: ein Bild, das Nick von ihnen beiden gemacht hatte – ausgestreckt auf dem Rasen vor der Dalton, Kurts Kopf auf Blaines Brust, beide mit einem überraschten Lachen im Gesicht.

New York. Es würde wirklich geschehen.

Als Kurt ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam, hielt er sein Handy immer noch fest im Griff. Er schaltete im Dunkeln den Fernseher aus, der in einer Endlosschleife das DVD-Menü anzeigte. Dann drehte er sich zu Mercedes undeutlichem Umriss um, die immer noch genauso da saß. Er lächelte, ging auf sie zu und schüttelte sie vorsichtig.

"Wach' auf, Süße", flüsterte er. "Im Sitzen zu schlafen, ist eine der Hauptursachen für Halswirbelsäulen-Probleme."

Mercedes blinzelte ihn im Dunkeln an. "Kurt?"

"Der bin ich." Er zog leicht an ihrem Arm. "Lass uns ins Bett gehen."

Mercedes ließ sich seufzend von ihm auf die Füße und zur Treppe hin ziehen. "Wieso siehst du so glücklich aus, Schatzi?" fragte sie. "Etwas Gutes?"

"Jap", sagte Kurt leise und zog sie die Stufen hoch. "Sehr gut."

"Was ist passiert?"

Kurt grinste. Er wusste, er würde heute Nacht nicht schlafen können; und wenn, dann wären seine Träume voller Skylines und Lichter und zweistimmiger Melodien, gesungen zu Liedern aus dem Radio, so häuslich und behaglich und in absolut greifbarer Nähe.

"Es sind nur gerade eine ganze Menge Träume zur selben Zeit wahr geworden", murmelte Kurt, als er ihre Zimmertür öffnete. "Ich werde dir alles morgen früh erzählen."

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm von mittlerweile über 50 Hits für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) **und/oder einen Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
